The things I do to save you
by Insane. Certifiably
Summary: Ryan and Esposito find out exactly how Castle and Beckett got into the building to rescue them. Tag to 3x13. T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The things I do to save you

AN: This title would not let me alone last night. So here it is.

Summary: Ryan and Esposito find out exactly how Castle and Beckett got into the building to rescue them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, if I did, I wouldn't have been so excited when Knockdown premiered because I'd already have seen it.

************* (Scene break) ***************

"Hey bro," Esposito said, leaning on Ryan's desk, "How do you think Castle and Beckett got into the building?"

"They walked through the door," Ryan suggested, with a "duh" expression on his face.

"But there had to have been a lookout," Esposito said, "and guys like that don't just let their guard down, so how did they get close enough to knock him out?"

They fell in silence for an instant, thinking about it, then Ryan's head popped up and he swiveled quickly to his computer and began typing.

"What'd you find?" Esposito asked, moving to look over his partner's shoulder.

"There was a camera in the alley," Ryan said, not bothering to look up, "If I can find the footage, we can see - Ah-ha!" He clicked something and they were looking at an empty alley. "Now I just rewind..."

He clicked back hour by hour, until… "There," said Esposito, pointing. A car had rolled up on screen. Ryan rewound the video a bit more and hit play.

Beckett's car rolled up and parked. From this angle, they could barely see Castle and Beckett sitting in the car. They sat there for a few minutes, and then got out. They were, however, behaving oddly. Beckett was weaving as if drunk and leaning on Castle, who put his arm around her.

Ryan and Esposito shared a look, amazed that Beckett would do such a thing. They quickly turned back to the video.

Their coworkers staggered down the alley, doing an extremely good impersonation of a slightly tipsy couple. The lookout came down off the stairs to investigate. He walked towards them, looking suspicious of them. They watched Beckett's hand go for her gun, but Castle stopped her. She looked at him and he pulled her in and kissed her.

Ryan and Esposito knew their mouths were hanging open, but couldn't bring themselves to care.

The pair on-screen pulled away from each other. The guard was looking more amused than suspicious at this point, but he was still on alert.

This time, Beckett initiated the kiss. It was longer and more heated. The guard relaxed and looked away, an amused grin playing across his features. As soon as he wasn't watching them Beckett spun around and knocked him out. Castle said something and she turned around and looked at him.

"That was amazing," Ryan said. Esposito gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked, "that's what he said."

Castle said something else, which Ryan interpreted to be "I meant the way you knocked him out."

Beckett turned back around and ran inside to rescue them, Castle following.

Ryan turned to his partner, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A smile spread across Esposito's face. "That they will never hear the end of this?" he asked.

Ryan nodded and turned back to his computer.

************* (another scene break) *************

An2: What do you think, should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG! 26 reviews in less than twelve hours! I feel so loved. **

**Mackey: You're right neither would've told. I don't think this will include Ryan and Esposito immediately post-capture, more like the next day. The story's title is something I think Beckett would say if Ryan and Esposito were teasing her.**

**carouselcolors: Hard times to Beckett and Castle, coming up courtesy of Ryan and Esposito**

**Susan M. M.: I know, aren't I amazing? I usually can't write this fast, but this wouldn't leave me alone.**

**GhostWriterLost: Honestly, I have no idea where those came from, I just wanted them to know what Castle and Beckett had said.**

**Jayce Gish: I had not considered that, thanks for the idea.**

**Jjaynenashville: See reply to Mackey for timeline. This won't be about the leaping over crates that Castle was doing (though that was awesome). Thanks for thinking I'm amazing.**

**To everyone who asked me to continue: thank you, the plot bunnies are highly addicted to reviews.**

******* (scene break) *******

_There must be one of those jokes going around_, Beckett thought, because no one seemed able to keep a straight face today. Everyone was snickering, or smiling behind their hands. A few people were conversing in whispers.

Ryan and Esposito were doing paperwork. She walked up and leaned on Esposito's desk. "All right, what's the joke?" she asked.

Ryan did an excellent job of looking confused. "What joke?"

"The one that's got everyone snickering," she said.

The partners swapped a look. "I don't know why everyone finds it so funny," Ryan said.

"Certainly doesn't merit the reaction they're giving it," Esposito added.

"Fine, I get it, you don't want to tell me," Beckett said, "I'm going to get some coffee." She strode away towards the break room.

She didn't see Ryan and Esposito exchange amused looks behind her back.

She entered the break room and pushed the button on the coffee machine Castle had gotten them, quickly filling a mug.

As she turned around to go back to her desk, her gaze fell on the bulletin board where they hung announcements. A new one had been added since yesterday. Suddenly the joke made sense, and she almost dropped her mug.

The picture wasn't great quality, but it clearly showed her and Castle, kissing. She realized the scene was from the alley, when she'd had to distract the guard so they could rescue Ryan and Esposito.

A piece of paper was attached to the bottom of the photograph, with the word "FINALLY!" written all in caps with an exclamation point at the end. In Esposito's handwriting.

She set her mug down and ripped the picture off the board, then went storming into the bullpen with it. The only one who could've done this, she reasoned, was Ryan.

She held it up. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

Ryan leaned forward and took it, pretending to examine it. "Off a security camera," he answered. "It was Esposito's idea for the caption, though."

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito said. She turned and fixed him with a death glare. Apparently unaffected, he leaned back in his chair and continued, "You look like you're having a lot of fun in that picture, did you enjoy yourself?"

She did actually, but she would never admit that. Instead she said: "it was for a cover," then turned and went back to her desk, and started to tackle the paperwork, but the duo wouldn't let it go.

"So, Beckett," Ryan began, in a playful tone of voice, "is there anything we should know?"

"Like a reason you're late?" Esposito suggested, "Maybe this continued off camera?" The partners high fived, clearly having planned this.

Beckett put her head in her hands; the only thing that could possibly make this more embarrassing was…

"What continued off camera?"

Castle. She just had to jinx it.

"This," Ryan said. She looked up in time to see him showing Castle the picture.

"We…" Castle began.

"Be very careful how you finish that sentence, Castle," she warned, "I know where you live."

"Is that a threat or an invitation, detective?" Castle asked. She shot him a glare.

"We had to knock out the guard to get in and save your sorry butts," Castle explained, "and figured the best way to get close enough would be to go undercover."

"Uh huh, undercover," Ryan said. He would have said more, but Beckett's phone rang.

"Beckett," she answered. She listened for a moment, then hung up and stood. "There's been a murder."

Castle grabbed his coat as well, but Ryan couldn't resist one parting crack as they departed. "Hey, Esposito, last you checked, was it necessary to kiss your partner when going undercover?"

The elevators closed on them high-fiving again.

********** (Scene break) **********

**AN2: I'm kind of amazed at myself for getting two chapters out within twenty-four hours of the episode airing.**

**One more chapter, featuring Lanie, will be coming out. Do you want her to prank Caskett as well?**


End file.
